


Falling

by AmandaHawthorn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHawthorn/pseuds/AmandaHawthorn
Summary: She had no idea what had just happened, but she was going out hunting with the man she was completely in love with, and he’d let her call it a date.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me unfortunately. If it did, Caryl would have happened way back in season 2!
> 
>  
> 
> My entry for the Nine Lives Summer Survival Series: August Challenge 50 First Dates

The first time it happened, Carol was flipping venison steaks on the outside grill. The sizzle of the meat hitting the hot griddle sent a satisfying smile to her face; it reminded her of when she was a child and her parents would take her to family grill nights. There was something about cooking outside that made everything taste so much better. They had so many more mouths to feed now that many Woodbury residents had come to live with them, and this new kitchen area was a godsend.

 

She was humming to herself when she saw Daryl coming across the yard, and she could already feel the heat flushing over her cheeks. She knew she shouldn’t be feeling like a lovesick teenager, but she couldn’t help it. The man oozed sex appeal. And she was a woman who hadn’t had sex, or much of a satisfying sex life, in a very long time. She knew there were already several other women interested, and only happy to announce to him and the whole of the prison, that they would jump his bones given half a chance. But Carol had never been so bold. She knew he would never look at her that way anyway, so she’d resigned herself to looking and admiring, content to just have him in her life. It was only in the quiet privacy of her cell, that she allowed herself to succumb to those feelings that burned for him. Those fantasies of him played out as she brought her own release, pretending the hands on her body weren’t her own.

 

She knew she must be flushed because she could feel the heat rising over her face. She tried not to look at him, feeling so exposed. She was sure that he and anyone else around here would be able to see what was going through her mind. She’d tried so hard not to think of him that way, so she clamped down those thoughts and concentrated on her task...cooking to feed the ever growing prison community.

 

The touch of someone’s hands on either side of her waist caused her to gasp in surprise. She almost dropped the tongs she was holding when the person in question moved her to the side and she turned to see the man of her thoughts smiling down at her as he reached up to the canopy above her.

 

“Daryl?” she asked, almost certain her voice squeaked out his name. She cursed herself for being so adolescent...he’d moved her out of the way to make changes to the grill, nothing but an innocent action...that’s all.

 

“Sorry,” he told her, his eyes suspiciously bright when he offered her a lopsided grin. “Needed ta get the last screw up there. Didn’t want it ta fall on yer head or nothin’.”

 

“Oh,” she nodded, quickly moving to the side to give him better access. “Sorry, I’ll move out of your way.”

 

“Yer not in the way,” he muttered as he lowered his arms when he’d secured the upper canopy, continuing to talk to her despite focussing on his task. “Didn’t see yer name on that stupid date thing those new Woodbury women thought up.”

 

“Oh…” Carol lowered her eyes, she’d thought it was a ludicrous idea to begin with anyway. When the group of the Woodbury women decided to register their interests in dating the single men in the prison, she felt utter humiliation when she wasn’t even asked if she wanted to take part, not that she wanted to. “Well, I didn’t really see the point in any of it.”

 

“No?” he asked, his eyes dropping down to his feet nervously before he lifted his gaze back up to her. “Why not?”

 

Shaking her head, Carol chuckled mirthlessly and turned back to the grill. “Who would want to date me?”

 

Daryl opened his mouth, wanting to tell her that she had so much to offer, when the bustle of the prison folk burst into life when everyone started lining up for their lunchtime meal. With the moment gone, Daryl stepped backwards and walked away, his treacherous body reacting a little too much to the woman who thought she was undatable.

 

000

 

The second time it happened, Carol was just getting ready to turn in for the night. She’d left the tattle of women to gossip amongst themselves and was intent of getting some much needed sleep, but she found herself in the laundry room. She sighed heavily when her suspicions were confirmed. She wasn’t at all surprised to find some rinsed clothes still in the bucket waiting to be hung out, so she hoisted the metal pail onto her hip and made her way outside. The evening sun was slowly disappearing but it was still warm. The breeze caressed her face and she sighed at the beauty of the world, even though there was death and decay around her. Dropping the bucket to the floor, she moved back inside to look for the clothespins, but they were nowhere to be seen. Frustration marred her features as she looked around her, until she spotted them on the top shelf with the large box of laundry detergent. Sighing heavily, she lifted herself up onto her toes, her fingertips grazing the plastic tub. Every time her fingers brushed against it, she pushed the tub backwards and she found herself groaning in frustration. Out of nowhere a warm hand settled against the small of her back, the heat sending a shockwave through her system.

 

“Here, let me get that for ya,” a gravelled voice spoke into her ear, “How’d it get up there.”

 

Before she could answer, Daryl’s chest was pressed against her back as he reached effortlessly up to the top shelf, grasping hold of the tub to hand it to her. He didn’t step back right away, his hand still lingering against her spine.

 

“I thought ya’d finished for the night.”

 

“I...was,” she told him, her voice trembling slightly as she tried to control her body’s reaction to him. “I found some laundry someone forgot about...so once I’m done…”

 

“Ya do too much around here,” he told her gruffly as he finally stepped away to let her move passed him. “Who’s supposed ta be doin’ this?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she told him with a smile. “It won’t take long, it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

 

“Well it ain’t right,” he groused, following her out into the yard. “I’ll help ya.”

 

“You...you don’t…”

 

“Didn’t ask ya if ya needed help,” he sighed, taking the plastic tub from her hand before he handed her two clothespins. “I’s offerin’.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded, unable to stop the hint of a smile from curling her lips when he followed her along the line until the last item was pinned up.

 

000

 

The third time it happened, she was out in the yard. It was her turn for counting the gathering herd on the left side of the prison fence. There was a cool breeze despite the bright sunshine, and she had mistakenly left her jacket behind in her cell. She shivered when a soft gust whipped around her shoulders and she hugged her arms around herself to try and warm her bare arms. Focussing on the walkers at the fence, she counted them again, but when a heavy jacket was placed around her shoulders, her mind suddenly went blank. Turning to thank whoever had thought of her, she opened her mouth in surprise when she saw Daryl beside her.

 

It was only a few seconds later that she realised she was wearing his leather jacket, and she suddenly felt herself flush with warmth. It was still warm inside from when he’d been wearing it, and the scent of him lingered around her, sending a flood of heat straight to her core.

 

“Thank you,” she told him with a bashful smile, suddenly feeling like a teenager on a first date. “But, what about you?”

 

“Imma plenty warm,” he nodded, his eyes flitting towards the fence. “Shouldn’t have ta do this on yer own.”

 

“I’m used to it,” she told him, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, before she looked up at him. “What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you were out hunting tomorrow morning.”

 

“Hmm,” he nodded. “First light…”

 

“So, why…”

 

“Thought ya might wanna come,” his voice was uncertain as he spoke, his gaze fixed on the fence. “Get ya away from here fer a while...take ya out…”

 

Carol’s mouth dropped open and she stared at him in shock. Had he just said what she thought he’d said? She reached up to the edges of his jacket that she wore, pulling the leather more securely around her before she smiled, nudging his side playfully.

 

“We going on a date?” she grinned, fully expecting him to nudge her back, but when he turned to look down at her, the smile she’d been wearing slowly slipped from her face to be replaced by something much more _sultry_.

 

“If ya want,” his voice was husky when he spoke, knowing full well that his closeness was making her tremble. “Don’t have ta go, just thought…”

 

“Yes,” she gasped out before he could change his mind. “I’d love to go with you.”

 

He studied her for a few more moments before he nodded and turned to walk away without another word. Carol watched him in awe. She had no idea what had just happened, but she was going out hunting with the man she was completely in love with, and he’d let her call it a date.

 

Her mind was screaming out at her and before she realised what she was doing she called his name, halting his movements. He turned back around and she watched him numbly, not really knowing what to say. He began a slow, agonising walk towards her and she swallowed heavily, fighting to control her breathing. Her words stuck in her throat and she found herself opening her mouth, squeaking out something inaudible, causing his lips to turn upwards into a half smile.

 

“Uh...your jacket,” she managed as she started to slip it off of her arms but he stepped in closer and laid his large hands on her shoulders, holding her still. She looked up at him, his close proximity causing her heart to stutter and she held her breath, waiting...

 

Without another word he lowered his head, his lips coming down to press against hers in a brief, soft kiss that made her legs shake uncontrollably beneath her. When he slowly pulled back the two of them seemed to be rooted in that moment, unable to move away from each other, or break the spell that had them bound together. Opening her eyes, Carol looked up at him dreamily, her love addled brain causing havoc with her emotions. She knew should step back and give him some space to run, especially when he realised what he’d just done, but she couldn’t seem to pull away. She was so sure that as soon as he came to his senses that he’d retreat from her and avoid her at every turn...and it took her all of a few seconds to realise that he still wasn’t moving away.

 

He regarded her for a long moment, he too finding it incredibly difficult to move away from her. He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest and a surge of heat flood over his face. He didn’t want this feeling to end. So instead of stepping back he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He could see the surprise registering in her eyes and without thinking he lowered his head, sealing their lips together once more. The contact made him shiver as he slanted his lips over hers, uncaring that anyone could see them here out in the open. Feeling bolder, he ran his tongue across her closed lips and moaned a little when her mouth opened beneath his. Her tongue bumped against his, and they both lost themselves in a kiss that left both of them gasping for breath.

 

“Daryl…” she whispered when they parted, her breath fanning his lips. “What are we doing here?”

 

His mouth grazed hers once more in a barely there kiss before he lifted his head and smiled down into her eyes. “Kissin’ ma girl.”

 

Carol’s eyes widened in surprise as a slow smile bloomed over her lips. Feeling braver she stepped even closer, until they were literally toe to toe.

 

“So...are we…”

 

“Yeah…” he grinned, “think we are.”

 

“Okay then,” she beamed, tilting her head up to collect another kiss before she forced herself to step away from him. “Come by my cell in the morning, I’ll be ready.”

 

“Alright,” he grinned before he tapped a finger against the black leather covering her. “Keep it...looks good on ya…”

 

And with one final parting kiss he turned around and walked away from her, leaving her spinning in the aftermath of him...and she realised in that one perfect moment that she wasn’t undateable after all...and it was all because of _him_...Daryl Dixon.

 

End


End file.
